


A Single Drachma

by Purpleologist



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, I ship this so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: As a young boy in New York City, Percy Jackson had thought he couldn't see anything weirder than what he saw everyday.Until a grey-eyed girl barreled into him on the street, running from something that seemed to be chasing her.





	A Single Drachma

**Author's Note:**

> I had this headcanon a while back, so I figured I'd share it.  
> I ship this so hard.

The usual chaos of NYC filled the air as a seven-year-old Percy Jackson stood outside in the summer heat. His mother was inside, talking to the headmaster of yet another private school. Apparently Percy was a 'problem child' and was not deemed fit to stay in public school. That was fine with him, but it also meant his mother had to look the city up and down to find a school that wouldn't cost too much.

As he stood, Percy sighed, turning slightly and noticing a candy store a couple buildings away. Surely his mother wouldn't mind if he went in, only for a minute. It was just to look. Glancing back at his mother for only a moment, he quickly ran towards the candy store window.

Suddenly, a girl knocked into him, sending the pair tumbling to the hair.

"Hey!" Percy cried, sitting up and looking at the girl. Her golden blonde hair was somewhat ratty and her stormy grey eyes were filled with fear.

"Are you one of them?" She asked shakily, crawling backwards a bit. Her clothes were dirty and, dear god, was that blood? 

"One of who?" Percy asked, standing up.

"One of the monsters. Are you gonna try to eat me?" She asked, sniffing back tears.

"Monsters? Like, the Cyclops and Medusa?" He asked and she winced, nodding frantically. Thunder struck without a cloud and they both jumped. 

"They're coming for me. Do you know somewhere I can hide?" She asked, glancing around nervously.

"We can go in here." Percy offered, pointing to the candy store and helping the girl up. "There's a lot of people in here, these monsters might not notice you."

"Maybe. As long as we stay near the back." She agreed, allowing Percy to open to door and going inside. The pair made their way through the small store, walking around kids and children alike. They were nearly to the back when a tall man in a black trenchcoat walked into the store, a large hat covering a majority of head. "That's him." She whispered, trying to hide behind the candy racks.

Percy couldn't help but watch the man as he walked, curious as to what the girl considered a monster. He soon found out, as the man walked by, and instead of a two eyes, there was only one, large, brown eye.

"Is that a-" He began, but the girl shushed him with a quick nod.

"Yes, now, try to act normal, like a mortal." She ordered, grabbing his wrist and yanking him closer to a rack of candy. "Look, they've got, uh, candy." She said, trying to match the actions of the children nearby.

"Yeah." Percy agreed, glancing back at the cyclops. It rounded the store, taking a long look at the pair, before leaving. "He's gone." He whispered.

"Good." The girl said, turning and giving him a thankful look. "Thank you so much." 

"No problem." Percy said, starting back towards the door. The girl followed after him, and once they got outside, Percy started walking back towards the building his mother was in. 

"Wait!" The girl cried, fishing through her pocket and pulling out a single gold coin. "This is a drachma."

"A dragon?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"No, drachma. It's a coin. If you ever need help, just make a rainbow and throw it in. Ask for Annabeth." She explained, handing it to him.

"Uh... okay." He said, flipping the drag-ma in his hand.

"Now, I have to go. Bye, and thanks for helping me." The girl, Annabeth, said, waving as she ran off down the street.

"Percy!" His mother cried, stepping out the building to find her young son standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk. "Don't run off like that!" 

"Sorry. I just wanted to look at the candy." He admitted, shoving the coin in his pocket.

"It's alright, Percy. Just, wait for me next time, okay?"

"Okay." He resigned, taking his mother's hand as she led him back to down the street.

* * *

Percy Jackson, now seventeen years old, rummaged through a box in his closet, throwing the discarded items on his bed. 

"Where is it, where is it..." He muttered, going deeper and deeper into what seemed like a bottomless box.

"Where is what?" His mother asked, stepping into his open doorway.

"Just something I forgot I had." Percy dismissed, flashing his mother a smile.

"Alright, good luck finding it. Oh, by the way, Annabeth's here." She warned with a smile, leaving her son to continue his search.

"Found it!" He cried, grabbing the small token and shoving it in his pocket. "Coming, Annabeth!" He closed the door to his bedroom, walking to the living room where his girlfriend was waiting.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. How's that schoolwork going?" She asked expectantly.

"Really well, actually. It reminded me of something, from a long time ago." He admitted, fishing into his pocket.

"Oh really?" Annabeth asked, curious.

"This." He said, pulling out a single drachma.

"A drachma. Were you saving that for an Iris Message or something?" She asked, looking at it for only a second.

"Actually, yeah. You see, when I seven, this girl ran into me, literally. She was scared and when she asked me to help her hide, I led her into a candy store. When we left, she gave me this." He explained, smiling. Recognition fell over Annabeth's face and she smiled, shaking her.

"I can't believe you kept that. Most mortals would've thrown it away." 

"I think we both know I'm not 'most mortals'." He joked, flipping the coin and catching it with the other hand. "You know, what I find funny is that you of all people could remember it. You. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, hero of Olympus. You remember  _everything_."

"Yeah, yeah, I forgot one thing from my terrorizing journey across the East Coast as a little kid. It was one of the few times that I had gotten separated from Luke and Thalia. I was scared out of my mind. How was I supposed to remember one guy, out of thousands, while being chased by a cyclops?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Because obviously, I was the best-looking one." Percy bragged. "And the most helpful."

"I guess so." Annabeth caved, shaking her head at her boyfriend's antics. "Now, are you ready to go to the movie? I've been looking forward to this one for months." 


End file.
